Candy
by Adina Mizu
Summary: In which Candy is had and Holloween is explained via Nightmare Before Christmas.


Characters of Andrew Hussie.

This. This right here. My OTP all the fucking way.

It had been nearly a week since Karkat and John had become Matesprites officially, and tonight would be the first night that John spent over since then. To prepare for that Karkat had gotten a bunch of blankets and pillows and placed them on the floor as John had instructed on how to build a 'proper' bed. He had made sure to stock up on human food that John had mentioned as being particularly good and some human drinks as well. John said he would take care of the entertainment for the night, which Karkat dreaded more than he had originally let on. He loved John and all, but he didn't think he had it in him to sit through Con-Air one more time. Not even listening to the boy talk about it, quote it, or act it out as it played was cute enough to help the situation. A few of the other movies John had brought over were at least bearable to watch, but for whatever reason they were only ever watched once.

Karkat sat at his computer debating on whether or not to try and contact John and tell him straight out not to even bring the movie to his hive. If he didn't decide soon his window of opportunity would be gone. If he didn't catch John at his house it would be pointless to tell him to ditch the movie.

- CarcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

CG: JOHN

EB: hey karkat

EB: what's up?

CG: WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?

EB: uh...my house? why?

CG: GOOD. DON'T BRING CON-AIR WITH YOU.

EB: aw, why not?

CG: BECAUSE I FUCKING HATE THAT MOVIE.

EB: why? Con-Air is a great movie!

CG: BULLSHIT

EB: besides, i wasn't going to bring Con-Air tonight.

EB: i've got a better movie for tonight

CG: REALLY?

CG: WELL THAT'S FINE THEN. AS LONG AS IT'S NOT CON-AIR I'M GOOD I GUESS.

EB: aw, you'll learn to like it!

CG: DONT HOLD YOUR BREATH EBGERT.

- CarcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

That had gone better than Karkat had expected, mainly because John had apparently already chosen to leave the movie behind. This should have been a comfort to him, but now he was more concerned with what movie John had that would override his favorite.

Little over an hour or so later Karkat heard the familiar excited knock at his door that could only really belong to his Matesprite. Even though Karkat had given John a key to his hive the boy still insisted on Karkat letting him in. With a heavy sigh Karkat lifted himself from the couch and made his way to the back door located in his kitchen. It was another odd thing John insisted upon doing, using the backdoor rather than the front. Unlocking the door he pulled it open somewhat forcefully, expecting John to bound inside excitedly. This, however, was not what happened as instead Karkat jolted backwards from the strange being that lunged forward at him from his doorstep.

Long white spindly fingers reached forward from ripped and rotted striped sleeves which connected to a long tailed striped jacket. The face of the creature was stark white and twisted in a warped and wicked grin that reached well past the corners of its head. Large hollowed eyes glared darkly forward. At the top of its head were small tufts of black raggedy looking hair.

Karkat stared in shock and fear at the creature from his floor where he had fallen. The monster giggled then and stood straight up, reaching for the corners of its face. Karkat watched in horror as it began to peel its face off in front of him. After a moment the evil bony face was gone and in its place was the goofy grin that belonged to none other than John Egbert.

"Got you, Karkat!" John laughed.

Karkat stared in shock a moment longer before glaring hard at the other. He had been scared shitless just now just so his stupid matesprite could have a laugh? Karkat, picking himself off the ground he stalked over to John who, now, had stopped laughing upon seeing how angry the troll was.

"Karkat?" He asked, a frown taking the place of his smile.

"Get out." Karkat ordered pushing the boy out of his kitchen and back out the door.

"What? Why?" John asked he was forced back outside, "Karkat, wait!"

The door closed firmly behind John and he heard the lock snap tight. It was chilly out that evening which made John shiver in his Jack Skellington outfit. He had just wanted to have a bit of fun with Karkat; he didn't think he'd get locked out for it.

"Karkat! Let me in! Please?" He pleaded as he banged on the door, "Come on! It was just a joke! Karkat!"

The troll stood leaning heavily on the door feeling the other pound at it on the other side. John had played a good number of jokes on him before and he was used to the boy's prankster ways, as much as he could be anyway. There were a few tricks already that Karkat had forbid the other from doing, mainly ones that had the use of buckets. This one right here was definitely going on the 'never again' list.

"Come on, Karkitty. Please let me in?" John continued to plead.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Karkat growled through the door.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, really. It was just supposed to be funny." John tried to explain now that he was sure Karkat was even listening.

"It wasn't funny, it was stupid and unnecessary." Karkat replied bitterly.

"If you let me in I'll make it up to you. Please?" John bargained.

Karkat thought for a moment on this. He knew he wasn't going to be able to stay mad at John for too long anyway, and now John was offering something in exchange for his forgiveness. An apology in the form of a sloppy make out would be nice, and maybe even a little more than that. Karkat smirked at the thought of how John could possibly make this up to him. Stepping away from the door Karkat replaced the scowl on his face as he opened it. John stood there with a meek smile on his face. He waited until Karkat motioned for him to enter with a sharp nod of his head before slipping in and making his way into the living room.

Karkat followed behind and watched as John proceeded to rummage through a bag he hadn't before noticed the other to be carrying. The first thing to be pulled from the bag was a plastic rectangle which housed a DVD, the movie John had mentioned lightly earlier. He placed it on the heated beverage table that sat in front of the couch. On the cover Karkat could see a highly disproportionate skeleton dressed in the same manner as John was. Beside him stood a second person, a stitch covered female that was just as oddly proportioned as the bone man. There was also a small creature in the corner, it bore the head of a woofbeast but appeared to have the body of a blanket or something.

"Here." John said, grabbing the troll's attention.

In his outstretched hand was a small rectangle with brown and silver wrappings. Karkat took it tentatively and looked it over, expecting John to explain the offering.

"It's chocolate." John explained seeing the other look it over curiously, "Dark chocolate to be more accurate. It's candy."

"Human candy? Tch." Karkat scoffed at the small bar of human confection, "Alternian candy is way better than this shit."

"You've never even had any though! Or have you?" John asked, thinking of anytime Karkat might have gotten a hold of some.

"I don't have to try it to know Alternian candy is better. For one, we don't put it in stupid fucking wrappers like this. This just makes it look unappetizing." Karkat replied glaring at the shiny wrapped morsel.

"Try it." John insisted, popping a small bar of it into his own mouth and grinning.

Peeling off the paper Karkat sniffed the dark treat within. It smelt sweet with a slightly odd scent he couldn't quite place. Breaking a small piece off the end Karkat brought it up to his mouth and licked it, tasting it before he actually ate any. His eyes widened slightly in surprise at the taste, it was sweet and slightly tangy. John grinned wide as the troll popped the whole broken off bit into his mouth.

"See?" He said triumphantly as the rest of the dark bar disappeared as well.

"Our candy is still better." Karkat replied with a slight scowl, "This is just...different."

John smiled with a light laugh, reaching for another piece to hand over to the troll.

"What's this now?" Karkat asked leaning down to pick up the curious looking DVD.

"Oh!" John exclaimed, abandoning his search as his attention was brought to the movie, "It one of my favorites for this time of year! I think you'll like it."

"What makes it so special 'this time of year'?" Karkat asked with a raised eyebrow as the case was nabbed from his hands.

"It a sort of holiday movie, it has two of the best ones mixed together!" John replied as he went about placing it in the Romplayer, "It's about this skeleton guy who gets bored with his holiday, Halloween, and goes to find something that may help. He ends up finding Christmas and-"

"Wait, let me get this straight. A 'living skeleton' gets bored of 'his' holiday, 'hallowean'. Then goes and find another holiday? How does any of that work?" Karkat asked, his brow knit with utter confusion, "Skeletons can't do anything, their dead. And you can't 'find a holiday' either. This movie sounds fucking stupid."

"No, its good trust me!" John defended with a laugh.

"This isn't a stupid fucking Nick Cage movie is it?" The troll asked, thinking it would explain some of the retarded-ness.

"No, there's no Nick Cage in this movie. It would have been fucking awesome if he was in it." John replied thinking happily of that scenario.

Karkat sat on the couch and waited for John to finish messing with the player. Once he was done John picked up his bag of goodies and proceeded to cozy up to Karkat on the couch so that he was between his legs and leaning on his chest. Karkat rested his chin on John's head and draped an arm over the boy's waist. John sighed contently in his little nest, handing another small chocolate up to his matesprite.

As they watched the movie John explained the various characters and, of course, what Halloween was in the first place. There wasn't a similar such holiday on Alternia so it took a bit before the troll got the gist of it. Christmas on the other hand was a completely different story. After only a short explanation Karkat was able to connect it with a holiday on his own planet, which saved John a lot of time explaining it. That time was instead used to explain who exactly this 'Santa' was supposed to be.

"This movie makes no sense at all." Karkat sighed heavily.

"It's not about making sense Karkat. It's just a kids' movie. It's for entertainment." John explained handing another candy to the troll, "Hershey's kiss."

Karkat took the odd shaped candy and popped it in his mouth, letting it sit on his tongue for a moment to melt. He really liked the taste of human chocolate he decided, but there was still one thing he liked more. Placing a hand on John's forehead he pulled the boy's head up and leaned over him, placing his chocolate smeared lips over the others.

"I like John kisses better." Karkat said as he pulled away with a smirk.

John smiled and looked up at Karkat with a contented softness in his eyes. For all the rough edges he had Karkat always knew what to say to make his heart flutter. Even if he never showed this softer side anywhere else but the hive, it was enough to know it was there. It was there just for him. Karkat sighed and wrapped his arms around John, pulling the boy snuggly against his chest. Aside from the fright earlier in the evening Karkat was enjoying himself. The feeling of John's warm body tucked tightly against his was comforting, even calming. However, this was not the reaction his body was showing.

At first it was just his fingers that twitched slightly, figuring it was just from the inactivity he ignored it. Over time, however, he started to fidget with some odd discomfort he couldn't quite place. He tried ignoring that too at first, but after a while he just had to move.

"You okay Karkat?" John asked as the troll dislodged himself from the couch.

"Fine, I just need to stretch I think." He replied heading for the kitchen.

John paused the movie and followed after him. Something seemed off and he was a bit concerned. Karkat walked around his kitchen twice while stretching his arms, but that didn't seem to help the unrest in his limbs. On the third lap of his kitchen Karkat noticed John was watching him from the doorway.

"What?" He asked, stopping mid-loop.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You seem a little...twitchy." John said as Karkat fidgeted in his place.

"I'm fine." Karkat replied with a slight growl.

Honestly, he didn't have a clue as to why he couldn't seem to sit still, but he wasn't going to say that to John. He assumed it was nothing as it didn't seem to be serious, but it was getting a little annoying. John watched as Karkat couldn't help put start pacing again, he wasn't sure what to make of it really. As he walked Karkat crossed and un-crossed his arms not sure what else to do with them. He needed something to do, something to use up this sudden annoying burst of energy. That's when he remembered about the human food he had obtained in preparation of John's visit.

"Are you hungry?" Karkat asked, suddenly stopping dead in his tracks and looking towards John.

"Uh, yea. Kind of I guess." John answered.

Karkat made his way swiftly to his temperate control cubicle and started pulling out all the various human edibles he had collected. John stared wide eyed as basically all his favorite foods were placed on the counter. It was all relatively cheap foods, but the fact that none of them were forgotten filled John with a fresh sweep of love for the troll. Once he seemed to have finished unloading the food Karkat turned around and looked expectantly at John.

"Okay, what do you want and how the fuck do we cook it?" He asked, oblivious to the look of adoration in the other's eyes.

"Let have the pizza!" John answered excitedly pointing to it on the counter as Karkat was having trouble picking it out himself.

"Okay. What do we do with it?" He asked picking it up and skimming the back for directions.

"It's simple. We pre-heat the oven, then place the pizza on a pan and put it in until the timer goes off." John explained making his way to the stove and turning the dial.

It only took a few moments for them to get the pizza ready to pop in the oven (there had been a slight hold up with finding a decent pan to place it on) and once it was in Karkat stood in front of the stove with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. John, who had started to put the other foods away stopped when he noticed Karkat's look of discontent.

"So now we just wait?" The troll asked.

"Yea, it's pretty simple." John replied with a smile.

"This is fucking stupid. Let's make something else." Karkat growled and looked over the food that was still laid on the counter.

"Something else?" John's smile tipped into a small frown, "Karkat, we shouldn't make more than we can eat. I don't think we'll need more than a pizza between the two of us."

"I want to make something else." Karkat replied stubbornly; he still felt fidgety and needed something to preoccupy himself with until whatever it was passed.

John looked at Karkat oddly, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. He was definitely not acting normal. As he watched the troll scan over the food packed counter he noticed something, it was only slightly noticeable really. Karkat's eyes were opened a bit wider than normal making the troll have to concentrate on focusing his eyes on any particular thing, they darted around rapidly as well. This along with the other 'symptoms' helped John to realize what was happening here. He giggled as it hit him; his matesprite was having a sugar rush.

Hearing John laugh Karkat looked over at the boy curiously.

"What's so funny?" He asked, John shook his head and stepped toward the troll.

"I know what's wrong with you." He said simply.

"What's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me." Karkat stated with a slight growl.

"It's not really 'wrong'. I just mean I know why you're so twitchy." John informed the troll, "It's a sugar rush."

"A what?" Karkat looked at the other with confusion.

"It happens sometimes when you eat too much candy." John explained.

"It's a sickness from candy?" Karkat looked slightly apprehensive now.

"Not really, it's just from the sugar. It'll go away after a while." John explained further.

Karkat looked down at his twitchy fingers, then back at John.

"How do you make it go away?" He asked.

"You just have to kind of wait for it to go away on its own." John replied.

"That's fucking stupid." Karkat growled.

"You just need to be distracted until it's over." John said with a smile, "That's what my dad used to say when I had one. Of course being on a sugar rush I didn't really listen to what he said. I just kind of ran around like crazy pranking people until I was too tired to move."

"Why do I have this 'candy sickness' and you don't?" Karkat asked with a scowl as he fidgeted.

"Hm? Oh, I guess over time my body just got used to the sugar or something. Most humans outgrow having sugar rushes I think. I've never seen a grownup have one, but that might be because they just don't eat candy as much. I don't know." John answered placing a hand thoughtfully at his chin, "I wonder why that is. I don't think they just stop liking candy. I know I'll always like candy."

By now Karkat had started pacing the kitchen again only slightly paying attention to John as he babbled. It wasn't because he didn't want to hear what the other had to say, he just couldn't seem to focus on anything for more than a few minutes at a time. This 'sugar rush' was irritating and he honestly couldn't wait for it to be over. He didn't have all that much candy in the first place so it shouldn't take too long for the effects to wear off. As Karkat made another lap of his kitchen he felt a sudden nip at one of his horns. His legs went limp and he started to fall only to be caught by John who was giggling as he pulled his hand from the troll's horn.

"Why would you do that?" Karkat breathed with a bit of anger.

"You were ignoring me." He replied simply.

Karkat looked into John's smiling face and thought of what he had said earlier about a distraction. Twisting quickly in the boy's arms Karkat quickly pulled John into a rather sloppy kiss. John was surprised at first but recovered quickly, returning the kiss. Karkat wasn't sure if it was the 'candy sickness' or not but he felt oddly aware of everything that was happening. The feel of John's soft lips on his own, the touch of the others hands on his waist keeping him on his feet, everything. Leaning forward Karkat forced John against the counter, pressing against him fully.

Breaking for air Karkat launched an assault on John's neck, making him moan lightly. John bit his lip to try and keep himself quiet; he was still embarrassed by the sounds he made. He was also embarrassed by the fact that he really liked Karkat when he was on a sugar rush. The thought made him blush a deep crimson. The make out was rudely interrupted by a shrill beeping, which startled the already wired troll making him jump and latch onto John with a death grip. After a moment it became obvious that the beeping was from the oven timer. The pizza was now done.

"I should get that before it burns." John said as he tried to detach Karkat from around his neck.

After a moment Karkat relaxed enough to allow the boy his freedom. His heart was beating like crazy and his mind had been scared witless. He just stood watching as John took care of the food on his own. Looking it over now Karkat was having a hard time believing it was as good as John made it out to be. As he thought it over John sliced it and placed a piece on two plates and handed one to the troll. Karkat just looked at it with a grimace.

"Try it, you'll like it." John said reassuringly.

"This isn't going to have any little side effects is it?" Karkat asked with suspicion.

"No, it won't." John replied with a small laugh.

"I'm having a hard time believing you, Egbert." Karkat said as he took the offered plate.

"If anything does happen I'll give you whatever you want for a day to make up for it." John laughed as he led the way back into the living room.

Karkat followed and took his spot on the couch. He was still a bit fidgety, but was a little better than before. John sat beside him and hit play on the movie. As the two watched John devoured his pizza as Karkat looked his over. He sniffed it and looked at it from all angles, still wary about the strange human food now that he had these odd 'sicknesses' to look out for. John looked over at the troll from time to time and had to stifle a giggle or two as he thoroughly examined the food. Deciding finally to try it Karkat took a bite only to spit it back out with a yelp.

"What's wrong?" John asked in surprise as the troll covered his mouth with his hand.

"Fucking Fuck!" He cursed through his hand.

"What happened?" John asked looking at the somehow offending piece of pizza.

"I burned my fucking tongue." Karkat hissed.

"Well, it just came out of the oven so it's going to be a bit hot." John said, "I'll get you something cold to drink. It'll help."

Karkat sat glaring at the villainous piece of human food with a vicious scowl. He knew human food was no good and this night seemed to only be proving his point. It only took John a few minutes to retrieve a glass of some kind of Alternian drink that he couldn't pronounce and once back in the living room he handed it to Karkat. The troll didn't take the glass but sat scowling.

"Karkat?" John asked apprehensively.

"You lied." Karkat growled.

"Huh?" John looked at Karkat with confusion.

"You said nothing would happen." Karkat explained.

"You burned your mouth, Karkat. It wasn't really the foods fault." John reasoned.

"You said if anything happened you'd give me anything I wanted for a day." Karkat continued.

John hesitated with a frown. He did promise something like that didn't he? Placing the cup on the heated beverage table John took his seat beside the troll and looked at him.

"What do you want then?" He asked.

"Make it better." The troll replied simply.

John looked utterly confused now.

"How?" He asked.

Karkat smirked deviously now.

"Distract me from it." He replied.

John sat for a moment for the thought to register before he smiled as well. Leaning forward he kissed the sneaky troll on his grinning lips. Karkat pulled John onto him, deepening the kiss. Considering all that had befallen the troll in this single evening, the scare, the 'candy sickness', and the burning of his mouth Karkat rated the evening overall as a good one. He would have to remember in the future to burn his mouth while John was over as well; his distraction skills were very effective.

As for the movie, Karkat never saw the ending.

END


End file.
